Life of a Wereling
by Seline Sonic Lady Luck
Summary: Devon has read the harry potter books & been asked if she was the daughter of 2 of them. She never guessed she was! AU Slash RemusSirius more in later chapters.


_July 1, 2002_

_Well Ambra finally got me to go with her on these trips & it's of the U.K. & Ireland. We are starting off in Scotland. It's is quite fun to see my ansestors homeland. A few people have come up to me asking who I am. When I tell them my first name they shrink back. They say I look a lot like a girl from around here awhile ago. I have shown me a picture, a girl with bushy brown hair & brown eyes. Around here my hair is going crazy with the humidity. It looks like hers when I think about it. They let me keep it._

_We met our host family. They aren't the nicest bunch. An old man with blond hair & a quite woman with black hair. I have quite a werid room. It is big but it has posters all over it. They say it was their son's. They all think that they favor Ambra, Madiline, & I. I personal think that they do too. They have us call them by nicknames. The lady is Mrs. Silver & her husband Mr. Snake._

_Their maids (They have 10) have high voices. One called me Miss Black. I have no clue why my hair is a dark brown & I have light blue eyes the color of a rainy day sky. The portraits are cool I have seen some that look like people from my Harry Potter books._

_One looks so much like it I had to ask Madiline for her 5th book too compare the similarities to the picture of Salizer Slytherin. I took note that it was made in the same time period if anything at most by the same painter. Well it's 10 o'clock & we are going on a nature hike, so I have to go to sleep._

_This place has a werid arora around it. I had asked the other if they felt it too but they said that I was over reacting. I hope so this seems like it might be Malfoy Manor.Devon F. or B._

I close my notebook the whole entry was a full page. Looking up at the windows I get out of the bed. I walk over to the french doors & step out into the night air. I am 14 today in America. here I am just 13. In a few more hours I will be 14. I look out on the landscape, I have found no way to it from the parts of the house that I can see. Moon flowers bloom & I wish to be out there with them they remind me of home. "Oh well I guess I better go back to sleep." I look at a mirror Instead of seeing just me I see 2 other people in it.

Two some what farmiliar male figures to be exact. Black hair & blue/gray eyes are on a somewhat hansom man. His hair is long, stringy & some what curled at the bottom. He looked around 35 ish. The man next to him was around the same age. He has sandy brown hair, scars, & honey brown eyes. "This can't be real." On the contray this is. This is called a heritage mirror. If you read the inscription on the top you will be taken back in time for a year to see your parents. This only works with witches & wizards though. Your friends can't come Miss Black. "who are you? & What do you mean by Miss Black?"

I am the spirit of the mirror. You where adopted when you where 2 because your father Sirus Black.. "Was sent to Askaban. Right? What about the other person in the picture?" He is Remus Lupin a werewolf.. "He was hidding when Sirus was sent to Askaban. He doesn't even know I'm alive. Right?" Yes so do you wish to go back to being 13? So you can see your parents? You continplaited for a min. "Yes I agree to it. I want to see my family." Ok you will be sent to Number 12 Grimlad place. Your Grandmother is on her dieing bed she will die in about 3 months after you come. say the words. "I wish to know my parents, long ago, or just last year. I wish to be with them for a year." You felt a tug at your stomach you where pulled through the mirror landing in a hallway. You looked at your self. You where wearing your favortive pair a jeans an old pair with wide legs & huge pockets.Your shirt had a black wolf on it. Your hair was darker & pulled back into a lowrise ponytail. You had on dark blue eyeliner, & lipgloss.

An older lady with Black hair & coal grey eyes walked in. "Who are you?" she asked in a snobby manner. "Madame I am sorry to barg in like this but I was pulled by the Heritage mirror here. I had no control of where I ended up at. Can you redirect me to number 12 grimlad place? I am sorry I darkened your halls." She looked at you a little bit more softly. "This is number 12. You say that you are not from here? Well where are you from & who are your parents?" "That is it Madame I don't know who they are. The mirror called me Miss Black. As from where i'm from what year is it?" "2001 July, 2. Why?" "well I got pulled from 2002. So I am 13 right now & I am in the USA right now. Well Devon Farra is." "Hm.. I let you stay for right now but lets go look at the family tree." You nod & follow her. A bat/Babby/thing walks up to her. "Mrs. Black can Kreacher help you with anything?" A sly grin appears on her face. "Yes Kreacher you can help Master with something. Out of your tie to the Blacks see if you will obey her." Her nods at you. "Uh Kreacher will you.. uh tell me my real name?" Kreacher appears to think for a moment.

"Seline Romulus Black." She nodds. "Ok then Seline it is. Kreacher what is she?" "A Pureblood natural born animagi." "Who are her parents?" "The traitor Black, & Remus lupin." she looks at you in disgust. "Hmp, you can stay in your fathers old room then. We will get you some clothes tomorrow. I hope that you aren't like Sirus." "what do you mean?" "You mean that you don't know. Not only was my eldest a traitor he killed 12 people. Right now he is in Askaban." "Can we please go see him? I think my memories may help him." "Hmm fine after we go shopping tomorrow, get you put on the List for Hogwarts, Get all of your major things for Hogwarts, & I change my will."

You nod. "Kreacher please show me to where I am staying at." He nodds & takes you towards the hall up the stairs & to the left. A room with a queen size bed in dark blue sheets, & a black comforter with the crest on it. A old desk with skcattered qulls & pappers was in the conner. The wardrode was on the left & bathroom on the right. "Here you are young misstress. Your room. Your grandmother's is 2 doors towards the hall." "Thanks Kreacher, do you want something for your room in the cupboard?" "How do you know about that Miss?" "In my time there are books about Harry potter in one he stays here & he finds your room looking for a can of soup." a partial lie you know but it woun't hurt him. "A halfblood stays here! IMPOSSIBLE!" "Kreacher be quite! He does stay here since Sirus inherits the house & he can't use it from askaban he lets Harry have it over the christmas break so he doesn't have to stay at Hogwarts since his muggle family hates him! The weasleys, Tonks, Mad-eye-moody, lupin, Harry's other friends, & him stay here! So he can have his first real chirstmas at a place that seems closest to a home to him. Ok Kreacher?"

"Kreaher sorry for up setting you, Kreacher understands now why it is so important fo him to stay at the Blacks house for Christmas. Kreacher sorry that he made young Misstress mad, Kreacher will punish himself." "NO KREACHER! Don't punish your self it's fine." you pull out an old ring from your pocket. It was a silver snake biting its tail. "Here kreacher take this I can't wear it anymore." "Thank you Miss. thank you Kreacher likes this verry much." "your welcome Kreacher just treat Sirius like he was never removed & never leave this house unless you are freed. Ok?" "Yes Miss." "Ok Night Kreacher" "Night Miss." He claps the lights off. You slip into the bed & sleep till 8 am. "Miss get up you need to shower!" "yes Kreacher, Wait one problem what at I going to wear?" Kreacher hands you a pair of jeans from the wardrobe. He digs around & finds a old black wife beater. He snaps his figers & under garments appear. He shoves them at you & pushes you in to the bathroom. You stripped down & pulled the water to the right temp.You quickly washed your hair & body. Got out & pulled on a robe.

Kreacher magics your hair dry. You pull on your bra & wife beater. Pulling on the jeans you see they are like yours but torn are the right knee. You go to the bathroom & put on green eyeshadow & black eyeliner. You walk down to the main entrance hall. Your grandmother is there. She smiles at you. "You are just like your father a heartbreaker." she pulls something out of her pocket. A silver ribbon. Tieing your hair in a ponytail at the nape of your neck. "Now you are a female version of him. You will surprize your aunt so much!" You tilt your head to the side. "Which one Grandmother?" "Narricissa dear, Oh she has a son about your age. You two will get along perfectly, his name is Draco." you nod. "Ok then lets go! grab a handful of floo powder & a min. after me shout clearly Malfoy Manor! Got it?" "Yes Grandmother." "Ok Malfoy Manor!" You count off the seconds. Stepping up you do the same. "Malfoy Manor!" the flames sizzle around you & you puff out. Openign your eyes your see 2 blondes infront of you. "Uh grandmother I thinks they need to be introduced to me. Hello Aunt Cissy,Draco, Uncle Snake." You look at 2 faimiliar faces. "Cissy Remember when Sirius was involved with.." "Yes mother why?" You spoke up " I was the product of that relationship. My name is Seline. Nice to meet you. Grandmother may I ask why we stopped here?" "To get your aunt & cousin of course Draco just loves shopping!" 4 groans are heard in the house only three where reconized.

Ok the dates may not be correct I'm going by the movies so deal with it cause the books don't give me dates as far as i can tell... If you on't get it I is a retellingof the prisoner of askaban. Devon & I look aliek so we are Seline/ Devon... Uhhh I what AT LEAST! 2 reviews. This will be slash. UkeSeme RonDraco, HarrySnape, RemusSirius, & Lasty HermioneVictor The only present one will Be RemusSirius cause I think 3rd year would be alittle too soon cause Hermione hasn't even meet Victor. I allso the 4th book will be included but the 5th & 6th will not J.K. Rowling Lied Sirius WILL NOT DIE! & Snape& Draco will not fall to the dark side but Dumbldore will die but sooner kill the old coot he is insane HARRY SHOULD HAVE NEVER STAYED WITH THE DURSLEYS! Bye Seline


End file.
